


A Different Type of Dragon

by Gaymyth



Category: High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Puns, Character Study, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaymyth/pseuds/Gaymyth
Summary: Malark Had been though a lot in his life.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	A Different Type of Dragon

A transformation to be hidden

By full moons light

The lone knight of darkness

Betraying the guiding hands

That pushed him to the cliffs

Autumn light filters over

The dawn of a new life

New friends and allies

Protection against the haunting Failure

With hopes high

A differing adventure starts

One of Redemption

Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you like this and want more, leave a kudos and tell me which character you would like to see!


End file.
